


Ears

by Wxrmwxxd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Drugging, Gross, M/M, Seizure, drugged, hannibal being fucked up, sorta non con, will is out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxrmwxxd/pseuds/Wxrmwxxd
Summary: Hannibal stuffs abigails ear into wills stomach, all while he thinks of stuffing something else in there...





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write this to get it off my mind sorry

The tube was forced down his windpipe expertly, the crackle of the plastic tube resonating in the air and absorbing into the fabric of reality.

Wills's eyes rolled back in his skull, his body still shaking from the seizure that rapt his body and left him losing time. His mouth gaped open as the heavily drugged and seizing body of his grew limp and rag-dolled around.

Hannibal stood behind him, his tray of goodies laid out and ready. He unfurled the tube and looked from it to graham, moving his gloved hand to his jaw. He wore his plastic coverall over his fancy suit to keep anything from leaving behind, and also to preserve his fine linens from other unsightly fluids. 

He carefully pried open the other's mouth, sticking a few fingers in to pull his tongue aside and keep his airway clear. He looked down into it and began to play out his plan. The tube pushed down into his mouth, sliding along and down into his throat, creating a very noticeable bulge. It was pushed down and into wills gut, the man gagging and gargling, his body trying to push it out. The slick spit sounding gags made Hannibal shudder, looking down at wills face and observing the way his eyes rolled. He traced his hand along wills throat, face unblinking as his thighs heat up. He felt his Adam's apple bob as it tried to swallow down the foreign object and Hannibal paused to close his eyes.

He imagined will choking on his cock instead. Buried to the hilt, nose pushed into his pubes and gasping around his length. Eyes glazed and unfocused as he put all efforts into pleasing the doctor…

Hannibal sighed through his nose and looked to the tray, lifting Abigail's ear and the thin pushing rod. He folded it on itself and carefully slipped it into the tube, stobbing the dowel into the opening and beginning to push it down. Down until it hit wills gut and the ear was deposited into it. He retreats the dowel and put it aside, looking over wills face. The gags and noises didn't stop, only increased slightly as he did the job.

He pulled it loose, sliding it back up and along his throat until it popped free and was set aside. Will gasped and coughed and sputtered, head lulling as the tube was removed and lecters hands pulled away from his jaw. His gut felt wrong and sour…

Hannibal moved to the front of him and crouched down, his hands massaging his throat as wills noises died down his wheezed coughing coming in short bursts and his drooling growing worse. Spit rolled off his chin and landed in fat globs in his lap. 

Hannibal sighed and frowned, cupping and rubbing wills jaw and cheeks, wanting to lean forward and place a comforting kiss… but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't leave anything behind. 

He stood up and let will fall unconscious in his chair, head lolled aside and exhausted. 

Hannibal scooped will up and cradled him to his chest, walking to his bed and carefully undressing him. He tucked him in and gave wills gut a comforting rub, urging him to sleep well. "You'll be better when you awake, Will… for now, let your dreams be peaceful…" he leaned in and carefully placed a kiss to Wills forehead, then wiped away where hed kissed. He stood back and stretched, cleaning up his scene and packing away hid things. Hed needs to be gone before jack came looking…

He tossed the dogs a sausage before he left, and stepped outside into the cold. He wiped his hands off, setting off down the road in his car.

Will would wake up soon.


End file.
